Melia
Melia Antiqua '(メリア エンシェント, ''Meria Enshento, '''Melia Ancient; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and is part of the High Entia race. She is a powerful mage who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth prior to the game's events. Her true age is unknown in the game, though her brother is 151 years old. The art book "Secret Monado Files" reveals her age to be 88 years. Her arts focus on summoning elemental spirits and ether magic. She becomes the leader of the High Entia after Sorean dies. She is partial to polite and formal behaviour, though does not seem to mind Riki calling her Melly (Melia-chan). She also has a secret crush on Shulk, something she admits only to Sharla. Melia has the highest accuracy out of all the playable characters in the game. She also has the lowest HP out of the characters. Melia is the only playable character that has a known last name, Antiqua. Story Melia is first seen unconscious in Makna Forest, having been attacked by a Telethia. When Shulk and friends find her, they have to use pure Ether crystals, forcing Shulk to back-track to a waterfall. Upon returning, they revive Melia. She doesn't explain her reason for being in Makna Forest straight away. When Shulk mentions the Telethia, Melia is surprised and is another who refuses to believe Shulk can see the future. Only when they face the Telethia and defeat it does she come to accept his power. When Melia reaches the end of the High Entia Tomb, the forefathers tell her that she can become the Empress of the High Entia despite of her half Hom descendency. Abilities Melias' abilities are based upon Ether Arts, being a mage-like character. Her Talent Art effectively uses the elementals she's summoned to attack. Initially she can summon Fire (which will buff the strength of all around her), Water (which gives everyone the Regenerate Status) and Lightning (which gives everyone near her an Ether boost), but learns more as she gains levels. Every released summon (to attack an enemy) fills her Talent Gauge, allowing her to enter Element Burst state when maxed and granting access to some powerful abilities as well as doubling damage caused. Similarly she also has a few spells that cause statuses on enemies. She can inflict Sleep using a special hypnosis spell, and Bind the foes' movement. Stats * She has the highest Ether in the team at Lv 99. * She has the least HP (7th) in the team at Lv 99. * She has the least SPD (7th) in the team in Lv 99. Art List Many of Melia's arts provide a buff when summoned and do damage when released. This is noted thusly in the list below: (group buff when summoned | damage when released) * Elemental Discharge Art (attack with a summoned elemental) * Summon Bolt (grants Ether Up | causes electric damage) * Summon Flare (grants Strength Up | causes blaze damage to all enemies around the target) * Summon Ice (reduces Ether damage | causes chill damage to all enemies around Melia) * Hypnotise (puts an enemy to sleep) * Spear Break (throws back and slows an enemy, close range) * Shadow Stitch (Binds enemies in a circle around Melia) * Summon Copy (resummon the last summoned elemental) * Reflection (reflects enemy attacks except Talent Arts) * Summon Wind (grants Agility Up | inflicts area damage around the target) * Summon Earth (reduces physical damage | inflicts poison) * Summon Aqua (grants Regenerate | drains HP from one enemy) * Healing Gift (sacrifices HP to heal a party member) * Starlight Kick (forces Topple when used after Spear Break) * Power Effect Aura (doubles range of elemental auras) * Burst End (reduces physical and Ether defence of enemies in range, only available during Element Burst) * Mind Blast (removes enemy auras and inflicts Art Seal, only available during Element Burst) Skill Tree Branches Melia's fourth Skill Branch "Reticence" can be acquired on Eryth Sea via the quest "Trouble at the Lighthouse" and has the following prerequisites: * High Entia Tomb clear (unverified) * Trouble at the Plant completed * Punish the Hodes completed * Mend the Plant completed * Hode Attack completed Melia's fifth Skill Branch "Passion" can be acquired from the quest Ancient High Entia Mystery given by Talia at the Ether Plant on Eryth Sea and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Talia's Research or Investigating Satorl completed * The Imperial Ceremony completed It also requires you to defeat mobs around level 86. Presents 3 Hearts * Dobercorgi (Animal; Colony 6) 2 Hearts * Amethyst Melon (Fruit; Sword Valley) * Doomsday Poppy (Flower; Eryth Sea) * Mystic Dahlia (Flower; Alcamoth) * Spirit Clematis (Flower; Colony 6) * Forget-You-Not (Flower; Satorl Marsh) * Night Lily (Flower; Eryth Sea) * Chimera Rabbit (Animal; Satorl Marsh) * Venom Platypus (Animal; Satorl Marsh) * Prism Centipede (Animal; Central Factory) * Purple Lamp (Parts; Sword Valley) * Rumble Box (Strange; Frontier Village) * Steel Silk (Strange; Tephra Cave) Tips and Tricks * All of the summon arts are stackable: for example, having three Water elements summoned will triple the regeneration effect. Summon Copy can be used to easily stack the effect. * Most of Melia's ether attacks are AoE. AI Melia will not use AoE attacks against a single target unless commanded by the party leader (press Z+A to activate AoE arts). The condition is identical for Spear Break and Starlight Kick combo. Arts such as Reflection and Hypnotize will only be used when AI Melia has aggro ring. * A common and effective all-around Elemental setup to have is either Ice or Earth(whichever attribute the enemy uses most), Wind(Agility), and your lead offensive element. * Up to three elements can be summoned, and Discharge will apply to the last one summoned: if you want to keep a particular element in play, summon it first, and then keep summoning and discharging other elements on top of it. * Under normal difficulty, Melia can topple enemies easily by using 2 of her arts (Spear break & Starlight Kick), so she works well with characters that can Daze enemies quickly, like Reyn and Sharla (Shulk's Shaker Edge requires some timing). * Though Melia and Riki appear to inflict the same status effects on enemies, each maintains a separate debuff effect, so there is no redundance in their abilities to inflict damage over time. * The buff effect of Summon Earth is considered the same buff effect as the Physical Protect gem and will stack linearly with it. With a perfect gem, a Buff Time Plus gem, and all three buff slots filled with earth elementals, it is possible to obtain up to 95% resistance to physical damage for the whole party until the gem's effect wears off. Summon Ice works the same way with Ether Protect gems. It is also possible to use skill links that grant a certain physical or ether protect to get even higher. (up to a theoretical 120% though it probably stops at 100%) * Applying several damage over time status effects with Melia and Riki to a group of enemies and then casting Shadow Stitch and running out of range will allow you to deal enormous amounts of damage with no fear of retaliation as well as allowing time for your cooldowns to tick. * If you ever see a vision that you don't like, Melia can use Hypnotise or Mind Blast to sometimes change the result. She can also change visions for both Physical and Ether attacks with a well timed Reflection. * Once Melia obtains the Heavyweight Expert skill (2nd skill in Reticence Tree) it is recommended to have her use heavy armor through a skill link, prefereably Dunban's as it only costs a mere 15 Affinity Coins. Not only will this give Melia the superior physical and either defense of heavy armor, but with her Heavyweight Expert skill she will gain an additional 150 ether defense (30 ether defense for each part). With this in mind, the Heavy set that takes the greatest advantage of this while still allowing free gemming is the Rex set or the 3 slotted Ledios parts. Ledios Arms and Ledios Cuiss have more overall stats than their Rex counter parts. Ledios Plate, however, is there to give a good look overall. All Ledios parts have more physical defense than their Rex counterparts. Rex has more ether defense than Ledios counterparts. * When Melia's talent gauge is full and enters the "Element Burst" state, it counts as an aura and will over and negate her "Power Effect" aura if it is already activated. ** As the "Element Burst" state counts as an aura, Melia's aggro will be reduced by 30% if she has aleady unlocked her "Arcane Aura" skill in the Reticence tree. Quotes * "The head! Shoot him in the head!" * "Star searing blaze of absolution! * "Summon FLARE!" * "Water! The source of all life!" * "Manifest yourself!" * "Summon BOLT!" * "Summon AQUA!" * "Feel darkness blacker than midnight!" * "I feel the Ether flowing through me!" * "BURST END!" * "Witness my true power!" * "I see your strength is the genuine article!" * "My thanks." * Melia: "Riki, may I please stroke your soft fur?" Riki: "Melly always welcome!" Reyn: "Me too please!" * Riki: "Melly, Riki try really hard! You see it?" Melia: "Of course, you sweet thing! Who's a brave boy?" Shulk: "Melia, are you feeling okay?" * "Is this all you're capable of?!" * "Hm...A rather advantageous position!" '' * ''"Now, healing aqua!" * "Now! STARLIGHT KICK!" * "None can oppose us." * "Bravo, oh bravo" * "Accept this gift of healing" * "By my flesh and blood, be healed!" * "My strength is fading..." * "How Rude!" Trivia * Melia is also the name of a species family of plants that the Chinaberry Tree belongs too. * Just after the events of the Mechonis Core when the party first returns to Colony 6, Shulk will be unconscious in Linada's lab. When Linada is not around (this can only take place at midnight), Melia can repeatedly speak to the unconscious Shulk for some very interesting dialogue regarding her feelings towards him, and also receive a large heart's worth of affinity. It appears that Melia was going to do something to the unconscious Shulk, perhaps a kiss, that she would later be ashamed of had she not stopped herself. See animated image, but it contains spoilers. Gallery Melia2.png Melia.png Melia concepts 1.jpg|Melia's concept art Melia concepts 2.jpg|Melia's concept art Fiora melia illust.jpg|Fiora's not going to be happy Melia brave.jpg|Melia in Brave outfit Melia retrieved.jpg|Melia in Retrieved outfit. Melia hierax.jpg|Melia in Hierax outfit Melia stella.jpg|Melia in Stella outfit Melia lancelot.jpg|Melia in Lancelot outfit Melia rafaga.jpg|Melia in Rafaga outfit Compilation Armor Melia.jpg|Compilation of Melia's armor Melia Battle Tactics C.jpg|Melia - Battle Tactics images Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:High Entia Category:Alcamoth Category:Pages with spoilers